


Seven Black Knights

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Morgana is endangered and abandoned... can anyone rescue her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Black Knights

Morgana was looking around desperately. She didn't know what had happened - 'twas so quick. A minute ago she had been walking through the meadow, now she was laying on the ground, surrounded by the gang of black knights. One of them - probably the leader - started to laugh. Chills ran down Morgana's spine when the laughter shattered in her ears. Morgana checked seven evil grins circling around her. One of them was pulling his trousers down. Morgana realized screaming would be worthless. If there stood one or two, she would have thought about defending herself, but seven? She'll be glad if she'll survive. She was laying, expecting the terrible agony and wishing it had finally been over.  
But she heard clashing of metal. Morgana curled up in a ball, covering her ears. Somebody wake me from this nightmare! The clashing sound died away. Morgana sensed a hand on her shoulder. Morgana shrieked in fear. Her eyes were closed tightly. Yet the hand was so soft... like no-man's hand. Morgana let her eyelids rise and spotted a smile laced in gold above her. "It's alright, lady Morgana. You're already safe." Morgana stood up, still trembling with cries and embraced her saviour tightly, her face buried in the flood of gold. "I don't know how to express my gratitude... I... I give you any of Camelot's treasures, lady..." The blonde was smiling as she hugged Morgana: "My name is Morgause..." Morgana felt the hot, shuddering lips caressing her collarbones and her neck "... and I crave for no treasure but you, my lady."


End file.
